WW1 rerun II (map game) war algo
Algo None is to be used beyond a simple table of 'war factors', so use your common scene and reed the table below! '''Always say how many troops, tanks, aircraft, ships, etc, that you use if it's a specific battle as opposed to a nation wide assault or wide front across several hundred miles so as to give the mods a good grasp of the situation so they can judge the outcome fairly. # Each side's troop numbers ÷ 100,000. So equal 1 point = 100,000 troops, (example 1,000,000 troops= 10 points). For minor nations like Monaco the starting score can not fall below 0.01 (1,000 troops, armed cops, ad-hoc militia and visual antis). # Sides using spies that they implanted in to their opponent in the previous round gain 10 points. # Attacking a small island like Barbados, very small nation like Andorra, or a city state like Monaco the defender loses 5 points and the attacker gains 5 points. # Attacking a ultra small atoll type island like Wake Atoll the attacker lose 5 points and the defender gains 5 points. # Are allies sending troops? The relevant side gains 5 points. # Are allies sending weapons? The relevant side gains 2.5 points. # A blockade gains the blockader 10 points and the blockaded side loses 10 points. # Nations with a civil war lose 15 points. # Nations who have not upgraded their infrastructure for 10 years lose 1 point. # Nations that have not upgraded their military for 10 years lose 1. # Attacking a modest island like Cuba the attacker lose 10 points and the defender gains 10 points. # Use of WMD gives the attacker 15 points and the defender looses 15. # Holy war (crusade, jihad,etc) gains the side using it as cause belli for war gains 5 points. # If a side is fighting a major jungle, desert, high mountains, swamps and polar zone the attacker lose 7.5 points and the defender gets 7.5 points. # If a side is fighting for more than 2 years then it loses 1 point. # If a side is under sanctions by a industrially potent nation (like OTL USA, Russia, USSR, Germany, China, etc) for more than 2 years then it loses 5 points. # If a side is fighting nations with cities over 10,000,000 (like OTL 2016 Jataka and Cairo) then it loses 1 point. # If a side is fighting to defend it's homeland, not a colony then it gains 10 points. # If a side is actively mining a major fuel source Prudhoe Bay oil field, Cigar Lake Uranium Mine, Karachaganak gas field and\or the Dombass coal field, then the mining side gain 6 points. #Cruise missiles give their user 7.5 points. #The nation with the highest population gets 1 point. #The nation with the most industry gets 1 point. #All major powers (like 2017 S. Korea) and super-powers (like 2017 China) gain 7.5 points. #If a nation's border or coastline has major forts and major bunkers (like OTL Maginot line) then the attacker loses 10 points and the defender gains 10 points. #The loosing side from the previous round it the battle with the same opposing side loses 1 point. If they lose for more than 3 times in in a row, then they lose 3 more points per round (a total of - 4). #A cyber attack (where relevant) gains the attacker 12.5 points and loses the defender 12.5 points. #If a side is actively mining a major copper reserve like the African Copperbelt, bauxite reserves like those across Jamaica, gold reserves like at S. Africa's East Rand Mine and\or major iron reserve like Australia's iron ore works at Pilbara, then the mining side gain 6 points. #If a side is actively increasing farming of cattle, sheep, goats, potatoes, maize, wheat, barley, canola, brassica and\or oats in a zone that is agriculturally comparable in soil fertility to the American Corn Belt\Grain Belt and Russian Central Black Earth Region , the farming side gains 5 points. #If the attaker is more than 10x bigger than the defender then the attacker gains 10 points. #The nation with the most agriculture gains 1 point. #If a side is actively mining a major rare earth metal reserve like the Chinese reserves in Inner Mongolia, then the mining side gain 6 points. #A population density of either 2.54/km2 (6.6/sq mi) and below (Namibia in 2017) or 6,544/km2 (16,948.9/sq mi) and over defender loses 5 points. * The result is added up to find the total for each side and then work out the attacker's score as a % of the defender's score. * Over 100% and the attacker wins, 100% is a draw, below 100% and the attacker looses. ** +100% or more = Defender routed and their nation surrenders. ** +90%= Defender loses 90% of their land. ** +75%= Defender loses 75% of their land. ** +66%= Defender loses 66% of their land. ** +50%= Defender loses 50% of their land. ** +33%= Defender loses 33% of their land. ** +25%= Defender loses 25% of their land. ** +20%= Defender loses 20% of their land. ** +10%= Defender loses 10% of their land. ** +5%= Defender loses 5% of their land. ** +1%= minimal win (1px). ** +100% (0% change either way) = a draw. ** -1%= minimal loss (1px). ** -5%= Attacker loses 5% of their land. ** -10%= Attacker loses 10% of their land. ** -20%= Attacker loses 20% of their land. ** -25%= Attacker loses 25% of their land. ** -33%= Attacker loses 33% of their land. ** -50%= Attacker loses 50% of their land. ** -66%= Attacker loses 66% of their land. ** -75%= Attacker loses 75% of their land. ** -90%= Attacker loses 90% of their land. ** -100% or more = Attacker routed and their nation surrenders. : Work out the % on this tool- http://www.onlineconversion.com/percentcalc.htm. :An on-line calculator: https://www.online-calculator.com Technical note You need to have played a map game before taking France, Great Britain, Germany, Russia, Nazi Germany, the USSR, British Empire, French Empire, China, Imperial Japan or the USA. *Remember things like:''' #Nukes, chemical weapons and bio weapons are a major force on the battle field. If you want to use them, you MUST NOT GO CRAZY, IT'S NOT DD1983! ##Nuclear war is limited by a doomsday clause- Maximum total yield per player each year is 5,000 KT (5 MT) and a total of 150,000 KT (150 MT) by all players added together in any one round. #The Russian army is larger than the entire population of Luxembourg for an obvious reason- there are many more Russians than Luxembourgers. #Don't go crazy since over-expatiation causes trouble. #Stay realistic. No daft stuff like Monaco conquering the world in a year! #The more mines, oil well, transport, infrastructure, bases, weapons, troops and factories you make, the better, since trade sanctions can stop vital imports like oil, aircraft and food. #A long war will sap morale for both parties, especially the losing side. #Jungle, desert, small atoll type islands, high mountains, big cities, major forts, major bunkers and polar zones make good defensive lands. #The mod(s) decide the outcome from their wisdom, but you can complain if you think it is biased. Category:Algorythms Category:Algorythm Category:Algo Category:Wr Category:WW1 rerun II (map game)